


That Rat

by LittleAnnie228



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, Cleaning, Farting, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Showers, Size Difference, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAnnie228/pseuds/LittleAnnie228
Summary: Roadhog looks for Junkrat after he does something stupid





	1. Chapter 1

“That Rat! That damned stupid fucking Rat!” Roadhog snarled inwardly. Morrison had woken him up from a nap to tell him Junkrat had done something stupid. Again. What Morrison didn’t tell him before slinking away was what he did or where Junkrat was other than ‘Moira’s Lab’, wherever that was. Roadhog radiated his anger through sheer movement of his massive girth. Each stomp punishing the ground just for being in his way.

 

The sign to Roadhog’s left said ‘Lab’ so Roadhog followed the hallway. The walls were spotless save from where a certain Junker had soiled the sides with his grimy hands by running them along as he went. Roadhog was certainly on the right track.

 

Brass glitters beside an archway. From the brass a hologram name ‘Moira’. Growling softly Roadhog trudges in to search for Junkrat. The lab, while disorganized, was immaculate compared to his usual atmosphere. Roadhog did his best to fit in the lab but it was tight.

 

All he wanted to do was get Junkrat, get him somewhere private, beat him to a pulp, then go back to sleep. _Oh, he’s dead. So fucking dead. Once I-_ Roadhog’s boot spike snags something and hastily ripped free _Once I get my hands on him he won’t **dare** open his stupid mouth unless **I** say so. I’m going to be the boss. Not- _ Roadhog slams his boot down to crush something flitting beneath his feet. **_Him_** _. Can’t believe I’m spending my day tracking down that ass!_

 

Onwards he blunders until he stops in the approximate center of the lab where he looks for the pyromaniac, unaware of what rests below with his boots.

 

* * *

 

Junkrat hadn’t meant any harm by shrinking himself. He just saw something of Moira’s that looked shiny and thought the uptight scientist probably didn’t need it. If he had known, well he probably would have done it anyway, but he would have had Roadhog help him. Instead he could only look at his partner’s ass as the ever more mountainous man turned the lab upside down looking for something.

 

“I really hope he’s not looking for me.” Junkrat muttered to no one. Junkrat huddled in a beaker away from the noise. Any other day he would be cheering Roadie on but not after what had happened moments ago.

 

There he was, minding his own business getting his bearings after shrinking when Roadhog busts in and scares Junkrat half to death. He tried to get his attention, but he must be distracted because he walks right over him. Junkrat hobbles to keep up, doing everything he can to get the big guy to notice him. At last, he gets the bright idea to hook ‘em.

Using a wire, Junkrat swings around and catches Roadhog’s boot spike. The wire gets ripped out and the giant continues. Junkrat had to marvel at the idea though, I would have worked if the big lug wasn’t in such a hurry.

 

Undeterred, Junkrat did what he usually did and tried to jump in front of Roadhog to get his attention. It was a great plan; surely, he’d notice him, he even lit his hair into a blaze, so he would see. Everything was going to plan until…the shadow.

 

Roadhog usually cast a big shadow but this one was different. Darker, more menacing. Maybe because it wasn’t Mako, it was his boot. Junkrat barely jumped out of the way before the boot came down. The vibrations would normally invigorate Junkrat, but this was too close. Close like the explosion that took his leg.

 

_He didn’t understand, Roadhog didn’t know…right? He wouldn’t hurt him on purpose_. Junkrat felt unsure. Not taking any more chances he crawled deeper into his beaker. His thoughts were getting to him. He felt like he was choking.

 

Because he was. Junkrat never dampened his flame and his anxiety only allowed the flame to burn the air faster. Junkrat began to cough and flail. Sputtering at the mouth of the beaker Junkrat finally put out the fire save for the tips and prayed that would be the end of it.

 

But it wasn’t.

 

* * *

 

As much as Roadhog would have loved to be sleeping, destroying a lab was a close second. Overturning the chairs and stomping the beakers had a nice sound to it. The tables were easy enough to tip. The destruction was quaint. He wasn’t even looking for Junkrat anymore he just wanted to rampage.

 

With his blood lust quenched, Roadhog began to look in earnest. _Junkrat has to be here. The grime stopped here. Where is he?_ Roadhog actually felt worry over the jackass. It wasn’t until he turned to shatter another beaker under his boot did he notice something odd.

 

Smoke.

 

A small tendril of smoke curling in the air dissipated at his belly button. And Roadhog followed the trail down to see a rat-sized Junkrat…praying? Curious he squatted to see closer and the rat shuffled deeper into the beaker.

 

Dumfounded, Roadhog set the beaker upright. Now trapped, Junkrat could only look back. He gave a smile and a wave, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Roadhog huffed and left taking the beaker with him. It didn’t matter to him what size he was, Junkrat was still going to pay for waking him up.

 

* * *

 

“No, no no no no! Hoggy no! Not Like this! Look! Let’s make a deal! I’m the boss! Remember?!” Junkrat pleaded. He didn’t care if his voice cracked, he just wanted this hell ride to end. He banged the sides, but the meaty hand remained. Junkrat knew he was in trouble Roadhog’s boot made that clear.

 

Junkrat shuddered at the image of Roadhog turning towards him ready the stomp his shelter. Those dreaded boots cause the very ground to jolt. Junkrat never realized how chilling that boot spike really was until he got close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I wanted it done right.  
> Thank you for the Kudos!

On Roadhog trudged, beaker in hand, thinking about what he was going to do. He couldn’t pummel Junkrat like he wanted, but he wasn’t going to let this go unpunished either. _A good scare would do him some good._ _That’s it, **scare** him. Really scare him. And- _ Roadhog paused- _and keep up his end of our deal. Oh, oh this is going to be fun._

Roadhog couldn’t help but chuckle darkly as he quickened his pace to get to their housing faster.

Junkrat was in for it this time.

* * *

_I don’t like that chuckle. That’s a bad chuckle_ Junkrat quaked. Roadhog was moving faster, his grip on the beaker tighter. Junkrat felt like a hoard of ominics were bearing down on him. The jostling shredding his sanity. The glass leering at him, distortions of his own ghostly image. Claustrophobic thoughts racing through his already disordered head. _I need to get out of here_.

 

Eventually they reached their shared apartment in the base. Roadhog seems ecstatic to be home even humming to himself as he hurried in and locked the door. Then he went straight to the bedroom…and locked that door too. Then moved a dresser to block the door further. Whatever Roadhog had planned for Junkrat, he didn’t want anyone bothering him.

 

Now Junkrat had Roadhog’s full attention. Lensed eyes dissecting Junkrat, looking for something. Junkrat didn’t understand, especially when Roadhog’s already loud breathing hitched and got louder with his laugh.

 

Suddenly the ground shifted and Junkrat was thrown back hitting his head on the glass. He hadn’t even gotten his footing when he slid sideways. He continued sliding and tumbling when he understood.

 

Roadhog was swirling the beaker. And raising it higher.

 

Junkrat struggled to look at Roadhog as if locking eyes would make him stop. Unfortunately, when he did get a glimpse, he saw Roadhog removing his mask.

_Bad sign. Very bad sign. No. Please no._ Roadhog only took his mask off to shower…or eat.

 

Movement told Junkrat he was making his way to the bed. Junkrat prayed he was just going to set him on the table and take a shower. Junkrat sagged happily when he was set down and Hog stripped off his clothes. His joy died when Roadhog went the wrong way towards the bed.

 

Junkrat could only watch anxiously as the mountain of flesh settled in and a massive hand with thick fingers wrapped itself around the glass and brought it close. He ran every excuse he could to convince Roadhog to let him go through his head. Finally, the beaker was set on the round belly of the giant who winced slightly at the cold glass.

 

A mask-less Roadhog was a rare sight and Junkrat took the stillness to soak in the sight. Junkrat only wished the terms were more in his favor. Regardless, there through the glass rest the face of Mako.

 

His face broad and strong with a heavy brow and thick lips. Tusks protruding from his lower lip and mix matched eyes gave Roadhog a stunning appearance. Those eyes bore into Junkrat, one a stark blue and the other a maroon orb. He did not look like a man with good intentions with his malicious sneer.

 

“What am I going to do with you, Rat.” Roadhog muttered, sneer turning to scowl. Once more Roadhog took up the beaker, turning it every which way to get a better look. Junkrat didn’t like how Roadhog was looking at him. Roadhog's thinking face didn't offer any comfort to Junkrat.

 

Suddenly Roadhog shrugs with a noxious smile and brings the beaker to his lips.

 

Horrified, Junkrat slides to the mouth of the beaker. Junkrat desperately spreads out to stop his descent but his prosthetics offer no grip and he tumbles fast towards the mouth.

 

Hanging upside down Junkrat can't help but look down at Roadhog's thick lips ready to drink him up.

 

Mouth slightly agape with those thick lips and jutting tusks, Junkrat felt Roadhog's moist breath waiting for him. Junkrat couldn't stand it any longer and he screamed for mercy.

 

“Hog! Hoggy! Please I’m sorry! Just let me go! I'll do anything” Roadhog's only answer was jostling the beaker causing Junkrat to lose his perch.

 

Junkrat slid down the mouth of the glass towards the mouth of the giant. He hits the pillow-like bottom lip which falls to allow him into the cavernous mouth. Roadhog's tongue meets him and curls to bring him in further.

 

Junkrat panicked and flailed against the colossal muscle that is Roadhog’s tongue. It grew hotter and more stifling by the moment, tongue thrashing and pinning Junkrat to the roof of the mouth.

Now trapped Junkrat couldn’t help but be suckled on.

It took only a moment for Roadhog to realize how Junkrat tasted. Junkrat was unceremoniously ejected onto the straggly white hairs of Roadhog’s expansive chest. There, Junkrat barely got his bearings before thick fingers wrapped like pythons around him.

 

Junkrat’s view of Mako’s face is far more intimidating than before. Where before Junkrat had his glass of safety now he’s pinned between two mounds of flesh slowly squeezing tighter. Looking up pitifully Junkrat began to beg as Roadhog tried to get Junkrat’s taste out of his mouth.

 

“Please Roadhog! I’m sorry, let’s make a deal! I’ll do something for you if you let me go and end this please!” Junkrat pleaded.

 

“We already have a deal” Mako boomed back, sounding more god than man. Junkrat scoured his brain for what he meant but nothing came up. Roadhog huffed in annoyance after it become clear Junkrat was lost.

 

“After your last stunt, I covered for your ass again. I told you that I won’t do it anymore without **physical compensation.** ” Uttered tightly.

 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Junkrat squeaked

 

“Well, I can’t beat you like I want to so now I’m going to get something else” He paused waiting for the realization to hit Jamie.

 

It hit him like a blast from a scrap gun.

 

Junkrat hadn’t realized Roadhog was feeling frisky.

 

No sooner had he come the realization. He began to move down farther and farther down Roadhog’s body until placed on his round gut.

 

Roadhog held a lot of pride in his belly. Next to his mask it was his most distinguishing feature.

 

Everything about Roadhog was big, especially now. Junkrat tiptoed towards Roadhog as far a he dared. A thick finger met him and pushed him back not enough to tip him but enough to get the message to move. Junkrat turned and with the digit at his back he shuffled like a dead man walking.

 

The farther down Roadhog's body Junkrat went the tighter his gut felt. Soon Roadhog's crotch came into view.

 

Junkrat’s stomach dropped. He seemed to be liking Junkrat on his stomach. His dick said so. The half erect member twitching with each step.

 

Before Junkrat could turn, a meaty hand grabbed him from behind and he was brought to the massive cock.

 

Junkrat could only marvel at how hard the skin felt. Like a leather-bound wall. Mako’s grip tightened and he stroked Jamie up and down his shaft. Tighter and tighter Roadhog squeezed.

 

Junkrat began to scream, he fought and bit to get Roadhog to let go or at least slow down. Suddenly the dick rumbled, and Jamie was yanked away.

 

Junkrat felt all the blood leave his head as he was brought up to the massive face again.

 

“Maybe I wasn’t clear! _You’re_ supposed to make _this_ work for _me_!” Roadhog roared. Jamie stared dumfounded. Something about all this fear and being yelled at make Junkrat snap.

 

“I didn’t exactly ask for this now did I! You’re the sick fuck doing this to me! Maybe, just fucking maybe you feel bad for taking advantage of a poor bloke like me!” Jamie flailed indignantly before glaring at Roadhog. Roadhog glared back, murder in his mismatched eyes.

 

Jamie broke his stare first, bravado gone. The grip on Junkrat turned into a tight fist. Junkrat was thrown on the bed between Roadhog’s massive thighs. Jamie began to stammer apologies, begging for forgiveness. Growling obscenities, Roadhog rose. Jamie barely dodged an ass cheek from crushing him. Roadhog dug through his drawer muttering to himself. After some moments Roadhog stashed something in his fist and turned to Jamie.

 

“Let’s do something different.”

* * *

Roadhog hated to admit it but Junkrat was right. He couldn’t get off to Junkrat’s suffering. Call him a romantic, but he liked his victims to have a fighting chance. Maybe a different approach might do the trick.

 

Before Jamie could scurry too far out of reach, Roadhog snatched him up and settled back on the bed. Off came Junkrat’s shorts and off came his prosthetics. Roadhog placed Junkrat on his thigh lying face down looking inward.

 

Staring face to face to Roadhog’s dick is usually arousing for Junkrat but with the dick being bigger than he is surely gave an additional pang of nervousness. Roadhog liked that. Sensing his fear, his unease, Roadhog felt his dick twitch again.

 

Placing a thick finger on Junkrat’s back, he listened to Junkrat’s babble. Things like ‘what are you doin, mate?’ and ‘this isn’t funny’ and ‘please I’ve learned my lesson!’ really got him going.

 

He almost started stroking himself, but he needed both his hands.

 

When Junkrat began to squirm, he flicked his ass and heard the yelp. Junkrat squirmed harder which earned him another flick. This yelp wasn’t the same as the last though. This made Roadhog chuckle which caused everything to shake. This was a happy yell. Junkrat always did need a good spanking.

 

Roadhog kept flicking, milking each holler. Roadhog could only imagine the sensation of his massive middle finger hitting the soft ass of Junkrat. The knowledge of there is no escape, the chance that Roadhog couldn’t hear him. He might be trapped with this blissful pain of a giant punishing him.

 

Roadhog kept going until he started to hear an offer he couldn’t refuse.

 

“Please mate! I need your ass! I’ll fuck you good and hard I swear!” Roadhog stopped and brought Junkrat to his face. He didn’t say a word, just a chuckle before tossing him on the bed between his legs again.

 

Junkrat knew that he better do a good job.

* * *

Now this day was starting to get good. After a spanking like that, Junkrat was ready to destroy that ass towering in front of him. He went to walk towards when he remembered he didn’t have his peg leg. Before he could yell for his leg it landed behind him. Leave it to Roadie to give him what he needed when he needed it. And to hold such a grudge against him.

 

Junkrat had his leg on for not even a minute before the wall of flesh came rushing towards him, he hobbled the best he could, but the fabric of the sheets slowed him down. He started to make good distance right until he plunged into a hole in the sheets.

 

The ass kept coming as Roadhog lowered himself on the bed. It was right on Junkrat when he managed to climb out of the hole, but he wasn’t fast enough. Huge rotund cheeks hit him from behind and spread to welcome him. From above Roadhog purred because he knew he had caught

 

Junkrat. Junkrat instinctively fought and fell face first into what only could be Roadhog’s sphincter. Junkrat fought more which fueled a rumble around him.

 

Junkrat hoped Roadhog didn’t have gas.

 

Eventually the movement stopped, and the walls of flesh opened to release him. Junkrat fell and gawked at the sight before him. Two round ass cheeks like moons guarded a brown ring just low enough for Junkrat to fuck while a scrotum with two New Year’s Eve balls hung ominously overhead. Roadhog’s dick stood erect casting an intimidating shadow almost demanding Junkrat to satisfy his master.

 

With a nod Junkrat set to work. He first stroked himself to prepare for his performance, then he strode up to the anus and massaged the muscle into relaxing with Roadhog purring. When the chance arose Junkrat slipped into Roadhog’s ass and pumped his hips. He didn’t receive the response he expected, instead of more purring, a thick digit pushed Junkrat into Roadhog’s taint forcing him to taste sweat.

 

Pushing himself back Junkrat prayed Roadhog would get the message. When he was pulled back, he thought it was over. Instead Junkrat learned what Roadhog had taken from his drawer.

 

Lube.

 

Roadhog slathered Junkrat in the substance whispering breathily ‘you’re doing great’ and ‘keep going’ with an excited look in his eye. Junkrat was brought face first to Roadhog’s ass and pressed against the muscle. Junkrat panicked and flailed and screamed about getting lost. Roadhog either didn’t hear or didn’t care.

 

Junkrat's head popped in and Roadhog moaned happily. The muscle choked him and Junkrat knew that either he needed to get out or get further in. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, Roadhog made the decision for him. His shoulders slid in and Junkrat gasped for air, but it was hot and stifling inside Roadhog.

 

Roadhog, with a firm hold on Junkrat's legs, slid Junkrat from shoulder to hip, in and out. He let out a moan with each slide. The moaning sounded like thunder to Junkrat who flailed, it was clear Roadhog was enjoying himself. Junkrat was thankful for the firm grip on his legs, his lifeline. The walls around him began to pulse as the thrusting accelerated.

 

Roadhog was reaching his end and things might get rough.

 

Roadhog grunted and wheezed as he tried to savor his ecstasy. The thrusting became jerky and Junkrat felt queasy. Finally, finally, the thrusting stopped but instead of being pulled out he was shoved in further. Up to his knees, Junkrat wrestled with the walls demanding to know what was going on.

 

Trapped in his prison Junkrat felt Roadhog reposition and jostle the bed. Rustling sounded from outside and soon Roadhog sighed. Junkrat struggled to back himself out of Roadhog's ass which resulted in nothing but a rumbling chuckle from Roadhog.

 

A gurgle from above was all the warning Junkrat got before he was buffeted with sound and an awful smell. Junkrat hoped it would loosen him, but the walls only settled around him again and Junkrat was truly stuck.

 

Junkrat fought until he was sore and only stopped when a new sound met his ears. It was almost like a roar but Roadhog wasn’t moving enough for it to be in pain or anger. Junkrat almost started to cry when he realized what the sound was.

 

Roadhog was snoring. Junkrat was forgotten.

 

Junkrat wasn’t going anywhere for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Junkrat had fallen asleep. He hadn’t meant to, but the rhythmic snoring must have lulled him despite his terror. Shifting flesh walls roused Junkrat and he struggled against the walls around him. He quickly remembered his situation.

 

Roadhog sat up from his nap and cleared his throat with accompanying toots. While small to Roadhog it still blared loudly to Junkrat fully waking him up. Roadhog shifted his weight around finally feeling Junkrat inside of him. Junkrat struggled and screamed to be let out and a rumbling chuckle followed by a tug on his legs, as if mocking him, answered.

 

Standing fully, Roadhog meandered his way somewhere Junkrat couldn’t decipher. Massive cheeks massaged all sides of Junkrat's legs. It wasn’t long until Junkrat heard something. It was almost foreign but somewhat familiar. Then it dawned on him.

 

Running water.

 

Junkrat panicked out of sheer instinct. He _hated_ baths. The water rusts his prosthetics, makes everything slippery, and steals his protective grime. Jamie is so desperate to escape the water he tries to climb deeper into Mako, feeling safer on the inside for the first time.

 

Despite his efforts Jamie stays where he is. Roadhog's sphincter keeping him in place and the walls pinioning him. But his struggles were not entirely in vain as Roadhog fondles his legs with a rumbling chuckle. At least Roadhog knows he’s there _before_ having a bowel movement.

 

Junkrat has no choice but to wait as Roadhog hums to himself as he washes his body. Clearly Roadhog was taking his time teasing Junkrat with a soapy hand and a yank on his legs. At one-point Roadhog pulls too hard and the peg leg came off, which made Roadhog laugh cruelly. Junkrat hoped he kept it in a dry place.

 

After some time Roadhog's jostling slowed and probing finger played with his opening before getting a firm hold on Jamie’s leg and some of his stub. Junkrat kicked and fought being taken, knowing full well that the water was still running. Roadhog pulled slowly as if savoring the feeling of a living, squirming, being trapped within him.

 

First came Jamie’s hips, then his shoulders and once more Roadhog's anus choked Junkrat who desperately pressed his hands to the muscle to get out. Roadhog got a better grip on Junkrat and pulled again but before Jamie’s popped out, he felt himself pushed back in as Roadhog's rumbled his amusement. Jamie began to worry he might never get out alive, that he would die of suffocation or be torn in half or Roadhog will lose his grip on the now wet and trapped Junker.

 

After much terror, Junkrat’s head popped out and he finally could breathe fresh air, but his gasping was interrupted by a slap of ass cheek and a splash of water cascading from above. Walls of wet flesh allow him to slide out and become completely free from his prison. Junkrat, tired and lightheaded, could only look at the giant Mako as he brought him close to his face.

 

_SNIFF_

 

Roadhog gave a sneer of amusement and disgust. Junkrat didn’t doubt that he smelled like shit, but he decided that it wasn’t his fault. Roadhog went to roughly take Junkrat's prosthetic hand to toss with the other but found it missing. Junkrat looked to see his leg completely soaked and developing rust. Ruined.

 

“You need a bath!” Roadhog boomed with a devious smile punctuated by his tusks. Junkrat shook his head violently while clawing to get free from the meaty fist. Roadhog responded “Either you take a bath now or I’ll piss on you _then_ give you a bath.” Roadhog shrugged “Your choice.”

 

Junkrat thought. He wasn’t a fan of showers much less golden showers. He just slumped and resigned himself to his fate.

 

“Oh relax! It’s not going to kill you, and neither will I…boss” Roadhog snorted the last part but Junkrat's spirits rose anyway. He allowed himself to sit in Roadhog's open hand and the shower went along fine. For whatever reason Roadhog was particularly interested in Junkrat's groin and made sure it was clean.

 

Maybe being small wasn’t so bad

 

-Several hours later-

 

Junkrat sat on the couch, back to regular size, next to Roadhog as he read and reviewed the events of the day.

 

After the shower, Junkrat was dressed and Roadhog said that they were even. Then Roadhog brought down the barriers and went to look for a way to bring Junkrat back to normal. Moira reversed the effects of her machine despite her urgings to leave Junkrat as he was because ‘he could be of better use small’. Roadhog agreed.

 

Now he sat quietly, not daring to say a word as much as it pained him. He slouched down and pulled into himself. Roadhog put an arm around him and brought him close. Normally Junkrat would swoon and giggle but he couldn’t feel excited. Roadhog didn’t have to comfort him anymore.

 

Roadhog was the boss now.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Finished but Kudos will tell me you want more


End file.
